Uthgar
| power = Exarch of Tempus | dominion = Warrior's Rest | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | sphere = Wildlands | portfolio = Physical strength Uthgardt Barbarian Tribes | worshipers = Barbarians, Uthgardt tribes | cleric alignments = Varies with beast totem | domains = Animal, Chaos, Retribution, Strength, War | favored weapon = Appropriate Beast Totem Spirit (battleaxe) }} Uthgar (pronounced UHTH-gar ), the Battle Father, is the god of the Uthgardt and physical strength as well as, by 1479 DR, an exarch of Tempus. Worshipers Uthgar's followers consist of many human tribes collectively termed as the Uthgardt barbarians. His clerics often multi-class as barbarians, druids or rangers. Tribes and alignments The dogma of the Uthgardt religion varies slightly from tribe to tribe as each beast cult emphasizes different barbaric virtues. The clerics of these tribes, along with those who take Uthgar as a patron deity, must abide by the somewhat broader alignment guidelines of the beast totems who mediate between Uthgar and his people. Any alignment that fits the guideline for a beast totem is suitable for a cleric of Uthgar of that totem. The names of these tribes, along with their corresponding totems and alignments, are as follows: * Black Lion – chaotic good * Black Raven – chaotic evil * Blue Bear – chaotic evil * Elk – chaotic neutral * Gray Wolf – chaotic neutral * Great Worm – chaotic good * Griffon – neutral * Red Tiger – chaotic neutral * Sky Pony – chaotic neutral * Tree Ghost – neutral good * Thunderbeast – chaotic neutral Relationships Uthgar's superior is the Lord of Battles, Tempus. History Born Uthgar Gardolfsson, the son of Gardolf Beorunna, Thane of Ruathym. Uthgar grew up to become a fierce warrior and great tactician like his father, though had less moral compunctions than him when it came to personal combat. He yearned for true battle rather than just sparring and as soon as he came of age, Uthgar rallied enough followers to fill a fleet of ships, becoming a Thane like his father. He set sail as soon as possible and sacked Bjorn's Hold, returning with furs and fish aplenty, but no treasure that his people could covet. Uthgar set off again with his fleet to the mainland (which the Ruathens at the time called the Great Island) and slaughtered the rulers of Illusk's magocratic government in 95 DR. Expecting to be lauded as a hero for destroying the heathen spellcasters, he was surprised when he was accused of being a barbarian and driven further inland by it's citizens who burned his ships. Uthgar and his followers survived the myriad dangers of the surrounding lands however and raided every town he encountered. Many of the survivors of these raids were impressed by Uthgar's martial and tactical prowess, joining his forces, sometimes entire villages swore fealty to him. However, Uthgar felt like it was his duty to protect the villages under his control and when an orc horde swept down from the Spine of the World, he and his followers faced it in battle. Uthgar entered into combat with Gurt, Lord of the Pale Giants during the attack and sustained mortal wounds in an epic battle. When he succumbed to them on the site that would become Morgur's Mound, his followers declared themselves the Uthgardt in his honour, separating themselves into tribes named after spirits that he was said to have tamed. Tempus rewarded him by elevating him to demigodhood . After the Spellplague, Uthgar became an exarch of Tempus. Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Uthgar is first mentioned in the book The Savage Frontier (1988) by Paul Jaquays as the founder of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes. Also described in the book are the various beast totem cults worshipped by the Uthgardt. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Uthgar is further detailed in Powers & Pantheons (1997). Uthgar is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition (2000-2007) Uthgar appears in 3rd edition in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting book (2001), and was further described in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-) Uthgar appears in 4th edition in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide (2008). References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * * 4th Edition D&D * Category:Deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Deities from Warrior's Rest Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Formerly mortal deities